


Feeling Better

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜, 午覺, 短發
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek很痠也很累，他一點都不想要爬出他的床。<br/>(設定:Season4 Derek第一次轉換成狼型態之後)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518013) by [Miscellaneous_Subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext). 



 

Derek恨所有的一切。今天他一點都不想要爬出床鋪半步，他全身的肌肉都在痠痛著而從來沒有這麼累過。他是曾經聽過母親敘述她第一次轉換成全狼的故事，她把那過程形容成一個興奮、猛烈又強而有力的經驗，完全顛覆了她對於狼的本能的想法。

 

Derek現在懂了，他明白那其實會有 _一點_ 痛。他母親倒是沒有提到之後的代價，Derek現在可是深刻地體會到了。

 

他的身體痛到不行，像是全身的肌肉都被拉長之後全扭到了奇怪的方向，腹部痛苦的扭成一團，他甚至能嚐到喉嚨深處的膽汁味道。雖然知道過一兩天就會復原，但現在他整個狼狽到不行。

  
  
小心翼翼地把毯子蓋過他的頭，往裡面縮得更進去之後再把頭埋進枕頭裡。他閉著眼躺在半黑的房間中試著讓自己有睡意一點，希望自己能夠趕快睡著，然後當他再醒來之後就不會還痛得要死了。

 

  
房門被拉開的聲音在耳邊摩擦，Derek翻過身把臉塞進枕頭裡，試著想把聲音擋在外面，不過沒有甚麼效果。當門又軋軋作響地關起時他惱怒地縮起全身。

 

  
閣樓似乎比發出噪音之前更安靜了。有人的腳輕輕地踩在地板上，踉蹌了幾下之後一隻鞋落到了地上，然後是另一隻。拉鍊拉下和布料因為脫下而摩擦地過長腿的聲音確實地傳進他的耳裡，而那穩定、快速又熟悉的心跳聲讓他緊繃的肩膀放鬆了一些。

 

  
毯子被拉了起來，Derek不甘願地放開了緊緊抓著毯子的手。Stiles輕輕地滑進去直到他躺在Derek的枕頭上。  


 

「嘿，你感覺如何阿，大傢伙？」Stiles的聲音放得很低，有個小小的笑容在他臉上。

 

  
Derek咕噥了兩聲，他不太想回答問題，不確定要怎麼描述他的感受。他抬起一隻手臂然後環住Stiles的腰，把那年輕人拉的再往裡面一點讓他們兩個能更靠近，額頭抵著彼此。

 

  
Derek閉上雙眼接著深吸了一口氣，想要把那充滿了汗水、肥皂香和白紙的柔軟香味吸進去。那是Stiles最純粹的味道。毛毯移動了幾下，接著Stiles的手指伸進了Derek的髮間，搔著他的頭皮。

 

  
「好吧，睡午覺先，這我做得到。」Stiles低聲說著，將兩人的腳交纏在一起。

 

  
他們就這樣抱在一起，平靜而放鬆的睡著。Derek醒來的時候感覺好了很多，在把Stiles吻醒時他覺得他又能夠再跟這世界戰鬥。

(Kissing Stiles awake makes he feel like he could conquer the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> 將現有的翻譯移到這裡，全都是經過授權的，但是如果有問題請通知我，確認過後會移除掉，謝謝。  
> So I just move all of the translations to here, makes it easier for the original author to know that I did finish translating their works, if there's any problem, please contact me, and I will remove them, thank you.


End file.
